Brown Christmas
by Damien-Damien
Summary: Harry and Malfoy both want snow for Christmas.
1. Dec 23: No Snow and Unexpected Alliance

Hi, all! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, so as an apology, here's a story I wrote yesterday.

* * *

Harry sat by a window in Gryffindor Tower, looking out at the rain. It sloshed against the glass, too warm to be snow, and so made it seem all the more depressing than rain normally does. Most of Hogwarts was at home for Christmas, and the few still there were crammed into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses. There was Harry, Seamus, Neville, some lower year Gryffindors, and Malfoy in Gryffindor, and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the other. Drifting up the stairs from the common room, Harry could hear voices, and he went down to see what was going on. 

"It's the twenty-third; Christmas is the day after tommorrow! We can't have a good holiday without snow. There's spells for altering the weather; now who'll help me find some?" Malfoy was standing in the middle of the common room, yelling at all the students who simply looked at him, then went back to what they were doing. "Com on, we can't have a brown Christmas!" He sighed, and headed for the door. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

Harry walked over to Neville. "What's with him?"

"He's pissed that it isn't snowing. Something about he's never had a Christmas without snow, and he's not about to start now." Neville patted a small potted mushroom on its cap, and it emitted a sort of a coo. "Oh, have you seen my austral mycelia? It's really quite cool."

"Neat, Neville. I'll see you later." Harry made his way towards the portrait. "I have something I've gotta do. Bye!"

Outside the tower, Harry made his way to the library. He could see Malfoy sitting at a table, surrounded by books. Harry walked over and picked a few up, flipping through them for ten minutes without Malfoy even noticing him.

"Are all these books about the weather, Malfoy?" Harry finally broke the silence. Malfoy jumped, and looked up.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, turning back to his book.

Harry smiled as he sat down, putting the books on the table. "To help."

Malfoy stared at Harry for a moment, and laid his book on the table. "Why?" Malfoy looked at Harry, obviously confused. "Why wou you want to help me?"

Harry grinned, and propped his head up on his hands. "Well, this is obviously important to you, and I've also never gone without snow on Christmas. Although sometimes I wish I had." Harry rolled his eyes, remembering the year Dudley had made him 'a living snowman!'. "So, where do we start?"

Malfoy pointed to one of the pages in his book, and said, "Well, I found a spell that might work, but it's rather weak."

"Okay," Harry said, flipping through another. "How about this? Says it's a good helping spell. Makes the spell faster, too."

"All right." Malfoy smiled. "Thanks, Potter.

"You said thanks. To me. Are you feeling all right?"

Malfoy glared at Harry. "Shut the fuck up."

Harry gasped, and waggled his finger at Malfoy. "Watch your language, now, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed. "Me, watch my language? I heard you after the last Potions test. 'Kill Snape, fuck Snape, damn Snape straight to hell'. And it went on from there."

The boys checked out the books, and went to learn the incantation.

* * *

There you are; chapter one. I'm hoping to get the other two posted today, too, but...no promises! Review, please, but don't flame! 


	2. Dec 24: Spells and Parties

Hi, everyone! Here I am with another post! I just realized I didn't have a disclaimer last chapter, so I'll just do two here. I don't own Harry Potter or characters.  
I dun own. Oh, and each chapter is one day, so you know.

* * *

Malfoy and Harry were sitting in the common room, staring at the spell before them. It would take an hour to recite, and both boys were extremely sick of it. It was already past lunch, and they had to do it before dinner to give it time to work. 

Malfoy looked up at Harry as though they were both complete idiots, said, "Why don't we just recite this from the book?", and laughed as Harry smacked his head on the table.  
-  
By the time the boys finished the spell, it was time for dinner. They went their seperate ways to eat, and didn't talk to each other again until they were back in the common room.

Harry was talking to Neville and Seamus, enjoying the evening, when he noticed Malfoy was sitting by himself, staring out the window. Harry talked the other two into playing chess for a while, and went over to Malfoy.

"Hey. Something wrong?"

Malfoy looked up at Harry, and shook his head. "No. I just want to be flying. Ever since I got suspended from the team for my grades, I haven't been able to fly."

Harry nodded. "I get it. You're skysick."

"Exactly." Malfoy sighed, and looked up at Harry. "Wanna go have a quick one-on-one match?"

Harry grinned. "Why not? Winner gets...fifty Galleons."

The blond smiled. "You're on."

Out on the grounds, the boys held their brooms, and happily noticed it was considerably colder. Harry picked up a fist-sized rock. "This can be our Quaffle. We'll play to...seventy points?"

"Sure thing."

Malfoy and Harry flew into the air, and Harry threw the rock. They played for hours, getting ahead of and then behind each other again and again. Eventually, they were both at sixty, and had been for and hour. Malfoy looked around, and flew over to Harry. "Where's the rock?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess we may as well go in anyway."

They put away their brooms, and walked back up towards the castle. As they walked, Malfoy looked over at Harry. "So...I guess we can tolerate each other now, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Can't make your dad hate you any more, can it?"

"No. Nothing could since I helped defeat You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort."

Malfoy shivered.

Inside Gryffindor Tower, they found a party in full swing. Neville came over, and gave them both butterbeers. "Where've you been? You're missing the fun!"

Everyone talked, ate, played around, and just had fun in general for a few hours, but Malfoy decided he'd had enough around midnight, and went up to bed. He was surprised to find Harry there, working on what looked like someone's Christmas present. He pulled a small package he'd gotten and personalized from Hogmeade the day before from his trunk, wrote a name on it, and crawled into bed, not noticing the snow beginning to fall outside.

* * *

One chapter left! And five minutes to post it! Just try to stop me, librarians! Ha ha ha!  



	3. Dec 25: Christmas and New Friends

Hey, last chapter here. Let's see if I can get it posted before the librarians make me get off!

* * *

When Harry woke up, he looked to the end of his bed, and saw a pile of presents. He pulled on his new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and opened a box of different flavored truffles from Hermione. Ron had sent him a small snow globe, with little Quiditch players flying around in it. Hagrid sent him some (thankfully) store-bought fudge, and the twins had each sent him a Skiving Snackbox. He opened the rest of his presents, and glanced around the room. His eyes stopped on Malfoy's bed. 

Malfoy was sitting, holding a small, wooden statue in his left hand, his right covering his mouth, and his eyes full of tears. There were no other presents by his bed, so this was the only one he had. The statue was small and simple; a snake intertwined with lion, but it was obvious Malfoy couldn't imagine a better present. He looked up at Harry, smiled, and tossed him a gift.

Harry caught and opened the package. It was another snow globe, with Hogwarts inside. Harry shook it, and blue snowflakes fell around it. Harry looked over at Malfoy. "Blue?"

Malfoy laughed, and pointed at the window. "Look outside. I personalized that spell a little."

Harry walked to the window, and saw fat blue flakes falling down to join the snow already on the ground. Harry grinned as Malfoy walked over.

"Who needs a white Christmas," Malfoy said, smiling at Harry, "when you can have a blue one?"

"Friends?"

"I suppose so, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "If we're friends, we'll call each other Harry and Draco. Got it?"

Malfoy smiled slightly. "If you say so, Harry."

* * *

It's done! The evil librarians made me get off yesterday, but now it's all posted. Review please! 


End file.
